


her singularity caught as a sin

by seoulhart



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Demons, F/F, Half-Human, are we still into demons?, no one wants them but themselves, yves is also a reject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulhart/pseuds/seoulhart
Summary: Haseul went through a lot, so it made sense to her when life thought she could use a night of not negative emotions, thanks to someone she would never expect.





	her singularity caught as a sin

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't too bad :)

Humans depreciated Haseul because of what she told them she was. 'Angels wouldn't sin' they yelled at her more times than she could really count. Angels wouldn't sin like this, angels wouldn't escape the path of God that way, an angel wouldn't fall from Heaven and love a woman enough to give up everything else they had to have a kid, a family.

Just, Haseul wasn't lying.

The ghostly halo up her head, the half-cut, once pretty perfect white wings didn't lie. She was in fact, half-angel and half-human, and as just she couldn't fight it, she didn't ask to be born like this.

She surely deserved better, an actual life with a family and a warm home. But all she was, all she got was hate, beat-ups and half cut, now gray wings that would only bleed from time to time instead of flying the short hybrid to freedom.

Her original village banished her once everything happened - the moment family was destroyed by the church, or simply, when only she survived. When her freedom, her wings, were taken away from her by those men that hold no regrets.

Haseul was lucky, though. Even with how odd this sounds, she could've been homeless, but she was lucky enough to be saved by this lovely grandma who treats her like a daughter she never had.

However, there weren't many other pros on her life, as the only places she could go aside the lady's house was, sometimes, the church, and more likely the village's graveyard.

The church was interesting, still. She went there once or maybe twice to try to reach God and pray a little, but the pain of her past was too much. She felt empty thinking, maybe she was the only angel that didn't believe Him.

Not when all that happened, not when she saw everything with her own eyes and He didn't make a move to help her family, save them, or stop the Church. She couldn't feel comfortable at the presence of that imagery, those people or the thought of it.

So, Haseul moved by her second choice.

She would sit by the tombstones that laid unspoken souls, watching some cat chase and play together with what seemed to be a fruit-bat. A weird nature sight, but she wasn't one to judge anyone's existence, anyway.

That place was also home to the first time she saw her.

Her. Haseul wasn't sure what that girl was. Pointy horns, sharp teeth, and dangerous aura. They locked eyes that same night they noticed each other, and soon enough Jo noticed she was rather short in comparison to the other creature. 

The creature that was slowly walking in her direction.

Voice shaking, legs sort-of-trembling, and still stuttering, Haseul was able to choke it out.

"W-what are you?" The other girl smiled, just to chuckle a bit and answer with another question.

"Me? What are YOU?" Well, not even Haseul herself could answer that. Not with conviction, at least. 

The creature proceeded to lick her vivid red lips, and Haseul couldn’t really tell whether such color was lip tint or just her natural look. Either way, it was sort of enchanting. Then said, "I couldn't quite understand you, really, you have the peaceful aura of an angel, but the delicious smell of a scared human." 

Jo's legs were almost giving up, intimidated as hell. Now, even more with such a dangerous-sounding quote. She put two and two together to solve her first, unanswered question. It took her a while, but she got to it. If angels like her father exist, the other way around should too.

And she knows she should run when she saw one, that's what her father told her more than once, but she didn't. Haseul put herself in the situation of talking with what was supposedly a creature from Hell, and even scared, curiosity (and, not gonna lie, the fear that paralyzed her legs) still made her stay still in place to keep the conversation.

The other being noticed slowly why her questions were being ignored. She felt kind of bad at that.

The creature with horns sat by one of the near tombstones as well, but Haseul was still scared to the Heaven - or whatever came after to beings like her - and back.

"I'm Sooyoung." The creature, now, Sooyoung looked up to the still unmoving hybrid, easing her tone a bit before talking again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... I'm just curious." 

Sooyoung wasn't lying - even though she _ did _ try to scare the poor girl with that lick -, the presence of such weird and unfamiliar aura caught her attention; scent and energy unmatching. 

Haseul finally snapped back to reality, sitting again but still way far from the other being. She allowed herself to talk to her. This time, without stuttering,

"I'm Jo Haseul. I don't know what I am. My father was an angel, and my mother a human." She looked to the other girl beside her. She had a surprised expression, and it looked kind of… cute? Now that Sooyoung didn't look so intimidating scary, Haseul could think it that way.

The other was looking at her differently. It wasn't a pity look like the ones she kept receiving from the grandma, and it wasn't like the disgust, fear or pure hate the church people sent her way back then either. It was new. She couldn't quite name it, interest? curiosity? confusion? Anyway, it wasn't bad, and she found herself liking it more than she should.

"So, you're... a hybrid? I didn't know it was possible." Sooyoung said, smiling in a way her both her bunny teeth and sharp teeth were showing. Haseul doesn't know why she noticed that.

"I think no one knew... I just, happened."

"You don't seem happy," Sooyoung's tone was quiet like she was still choosing the best words. “I thought angels were happy beings.”

Haseul didn’t know what to say to that.

“I think they are. They might be. But, I’m not an angel, Sooyoung.” She looked down, fidgeting her fingers in embarrassment. She wasn’t an angel, but she wasn’t a human neither. “I’m Haseul, by the way.”

Jo didn’t see it, but Sooyoung smiled a bit, lifting one of her hands to caress the other’s back, now that they weren’t so far away from it other - as the demon scooted closer during their talk a while ago.

However, she didn’t expect Haseul to hiss in pain and move away from her hand, startled. Wide eyes, as she looked at Sooyoung again.

“I-I’m sorry!” She says, relaxing back next to the other. “It’s just that… my wings are…” Sooyoung retrieved her hand, without asking any further about it. She saw it happen before, with her own kind; how these disgusting beings have a culture of cutting the freedom of all.

“Can I see it?” The demon asked lowly. The tiny hybrid agreed, still hesitant to the idea. 

Rising her shirt enough to her cut wings be seen, she turned to the other girl, muttering ‘I’m sorry for making you see this…’. The taller girl gasped, and Haseul felt like crying. It wasn’t the pain or the feeling of not being free to fly anymore, but the realization that, for the first time, she was letting the weight on her shoulders ease a bit. She wasn’t alone, even barely knowing if she could really trust the other.

Jo felt the feather-light touches on her back, and on the wounds on her wings. It didn’t hurt, but Sooyoung made her feel at peace for a while, caressing the hurt, now darkened feathers with a newfound softness.

“I.. Haseul, I think I can help you.” Her voice came slow, almost unsure. The smaller turned,

“How?”

“I can make your wings perfect again,” Sooyoung said, her eyes now red, but instead of scaring the other, it’s shade made Haseul feel rather safe. “But… I don’t think we should do it. I might hurt you more than help.”

“How, Sooyoung?” The other says in a serious tone.

“I could recreate your wings but… I’d need...” The demon’s eyes were shaking, she felt embarrassed not being able to do things out of her own power. Her kind was right, she was weak.

Haseul stared at her for a while, in confusion. Sooyoung secretly found her expression really cute, but obviously wouldn’t say anything. The look of realization was even cuter.

“Then… blood?” Sooyoung nodded, eyes shining red at the thought. Haseul looked away from the other to the graveyard’s floor although being fast to decide, “I’ll do it.”

The demon stared in disbelief, looking in the eyes of a determined little angel. She admitted; she was curious to know what her blood tasted like, to the point she couldn't even argue. Sooyoung smiled at her; sharp canines ready and showing. 

“Come here,” Sooyoung patted her thigh, “I’ll make it comfortable for you.” Voice low, felt closer to Haseul's body and surely drowned in a sultry tone she hadn't seen before.

The tiny girl hopped into the other’s leg, her ears painted red as the blush sprawled through her face. The other's hands wandered from her thighs to the back of her neck, and sincere eyes stared at her. 

"Are you sure?" The demon asked.

The answer came as Haseul leaned closer in her lap, revolving the strong body with her arms and tilting her head to the side in a way that exposed her neck, ears still bright red. "I trust you, Soo."

"I promise I'll be gentle." The confession and new nickname reassured Sooyoung, feeling filled with a newfound sensation of need. She didn't want to admit, but she knew the moment she saw Haseul, that girl had too much effect on her.

The raven-haired demon leaned in, noticing Haseul's eyes closed. She licked the angel's neck first, feeling her relax a bit on her lap. Sooyoung bit softly the skin, still letting the other get familiar to the idea, and making sure she wasn't giving up.

Haseul felt pain, the taller's fangs piercing her skin, but the feeling soon dissipated into pure pleasure, and she wasn't able to hold back a moan. 

She clenched tighter to Sooyoung's clothes, knuckles white from the strength put into holding herself together.

The creature of dark was barely any better. If asked, she surely wouldn't be able to describe the taste of Haseul's blood. It was sweet, so sweet. She felt like never stopping drinking from her. Captivating in a way that prompted her to make the angel hers.

She wandered her hands a few more times, before feeling Haseul squirm under her, and after some more moans and sighs, Sooyoung had to stop.

The taller girl took her fangs off the younger's neck, watching the blood run down the soft skin. Sooyoung doesn't resist the urge to lick it. Haseul moans, and when the other leans back, she's met with glassy, hungry eyes.

Sooyoung also doesn't resist the urge of kissing the tiny angel.

The kiss is urgent, almost aggressive. Sooyoung's tongue invading the smaller mouth, exploring it like she's licking a candy, asserting dominance easily as if Haseul didn't even try to fight for it back.

She didn't- The idea, the concept of 'Sooyoung' was already too much. 

Soon they had to stop, sadly, as Haseul still needed air. When she opens her eyes, Sooyoung is met with pleading eyes, as if they begged her to make Haseul hers. She smirked, but soon enough, kissed the angel's forehead, taking her out of her lap.

"There, little angel. Let me fix this for you." The demon turned the girl, lifting her shirt a bit from behind. She stared again at the horror it was, open wounds and poorly made stitches that visibly kept bleeding time to time. Her own black wings shaked at the sight. She could imagine the pain.

Her eyes began to shine black as she conjured her magic. Black matter finding itself into her hands, as Sooyoung took her time to sculpt it as new wings. It looked dirty still, but beautiful. 

White feathers grew against black matter and gray ones, stopping the pain and giving the life and freedom _ her _Haseul deserved so much.

After she was done, the half-human being turned and gave her a hug and a bunch of murmured 'Thank you's. Sooyoung couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly - in a way she didn't knew she could, really.

When the hug ended, the taller girl gave the other a little kiss in the forehead, fighting the urge to stay with her as she saw the sun rising from the clouds. 

"Haseul. I have to go."

The younger one's face dropped, but she couldn't say she didn't expected that. She would be sent back to her daily nightmare after tasting a bit of what Heaven, or she should call it Hell?, felt like.

"Wait for me, okay?" And then, she disappeared on dark smoke, bringing away with her the little angel's heart.

Oh, and neither of them knew it, but Sooyoung marked Haseul that night.


End file.
